The Ultimate Machine
by CoWz-In-GrAsS
Summary: Zun a small Irken girl is the Ultimate machine but when she crashes on earth and learns why she is full of hatred what will she do about it? Very good please review!
1. The lies

"Zun!" Purple called out his voice a little higher pitched than normal. Red stood left of Purple, behind them was a large window which observed a strange bluish white planet. From out of nowhere an Irken girl phased in front of them. She was small (as big as Zim) and had light pink eyes. She stood in front of them with her right hand on her forehead as a salute. At the end of her antenna they curled like a normal Irken girls antenna would.

"Yes my Tallest!" She replied. Her voice was gentle but quick, her eyes only fixed on them as she stood sternly in her place.

Red now answered, his hands crossed behind his back as he and purple stepped forward.

"We need you to go straight down to the planet Zlorf and destroy all living things." He said his voice strict.

"Ohh come on! Why can't the Armada do it! It's always me!" She whined, her arms crossed as she stared angrily at the floor.

"Zun" Red said again looking at her angrily.

She sighed as her arms dropped to her side "Fine" she hissed as she phased away again.

Red and Purple both turned around to watch as giant explosions could be seen covering a good amount of the planet.

"Zun! Save us some slaves!" Purpled called out quickly as another explosion hit the planet.

Another "Fine!" could be heard as the two watched the chaos and destruction occur.

5 Minutes had gone by and the planet was now almost completely black. Small areas of blue and white showed where the explosions had just missed.

Purple and Red stood in excitement. It was a new record of destroying planets and they could definitely tell Zun was improving.

"Incoming Message From Earth" A computer nearby said. Their excitement quickly went to disappointment.

"Why didn't we send him to the planet of broken glass" Purple said as though it was all of Reds fault. Red just glared at him and soon after pressed a button near him.

Zim appeared on the screen. He was wearing a squirrel costume as only his eyes could be seen.

"Invader Zim reporting in" he spoke "I'm sorry I didn't report in earlier its just that I'm studying the FILTHY EARTH SQUIRRELS!" His voice was weird and he yelled a lot in the last sentence.

Zim quickly took off the costume. His eyes were a deep blood red from the Invaders blood that ran through his veins. His antenna where very spiky looking at the ends where they pointed downwards.

"I'm gonna HUG YOU!" An annoying high pitched voice squealed as Zim was tackled by a green dog.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! My squeetly spooch!" Was the last thing that was heard until the screen turned into static.

"Who was that? An Invader? He didn't look familiar. What planet is he invading?" A voice from behind the Tallest asked. It was Zun she had come back from her destruction early.

"Ohh that was just Zim. He's invading Earth." Red said, he really didn't care about Zim and would rather not have even known him.

"Ohh, ok. I have a question. I've gone to every single one of the Invader Training camps and have passed every single one with a perfect score! And all I do is destroy the planets someone else Invaded. I think I have the right to invade at least one planet! Please!" At that last word she made cute eyes and a smile which was hopeless to resist.

"Well…." Purple said as he started to think. He and Red huddled up as they started to talk.

"Fine. You can invade a planet. Where's your S.I.R.?" Red said as looked down at her.

"I think she's in my room. I'll go get her! And thank you my tallest!" Zun said as she ran out the door.

Zun ran down some halls until she reached a black rectangular door. She put her hand on a scanner and the door opened. Inside was a small room. There was a pink 2 person bed in the middle of the room in the back. To the left next to the door was a small dresser made of light brown wood. The floor was a dark pink rug and the walls were dark red like the ship.

On the floor was a small robot rolling around. It wasn't one of the newest versions like the ones that were given to real Invaders. She couldn't afford them anyway so she got hers from the tallests trash can. It took many repairs since the robot was so badly damaged, and took her months until she got it running. Her S.I.R.'s eyes, shoulders, wrists, antenna top, and small plate on its body were all pink.

"Ris!" Zun screamed at the robot. She wore a smile that crossed her entire face.

The robot immediately got up, its eyes turned a deep red "Yes my Master!"

"We finally get to invade a planet and rain our own doom! So were leaving immediately! Get what ever you're going to bring and put it into the voot cruiser. K?" Zun went over to a desk that was hidden on the opposite side of the door. It held many alien like tools that looked very advanced in technology.

"Ris get over here!" Zun yelled as she pointed next to her. The robot quickly obeyed and walked next to her. Zun then opened the top of the robots head and put all of the tools inside. She then went to her dresser and stuck a couple pairs of Invaders clothes in the robots head next to the tools. She then shut the robots head. Ris jumped up on top of Zun's head and grabbed her antenna.

Zun walked out of her room and to the voot cruiser. It was small but very high tech. It was purple and went 10 times as fast as the normal cruiser. She got it as a thank you gift from Red and Purple for helping destroy a lot of the planets in Impending Doom 2. She quickly boarded the ship with Ris still on her head.

She grabbed Ris and stuck her in a seat next to the one she'd be in. As soon as she boarded the ship she typed in some alien words. She didn't know where she was going to as the voot cruiser shot off towards a direction.

"Were gonna make DOOM! Were gonna make DOOM!" The robot sang as a happy grin spread on its face.

Zun even found herself humming the robots happy doom tune. She couldn't wait to help spread the Irken doom. An evil smile grew on her face as she watched her ship get closer and closer to her destination.

She though it take about a day to get there so she took out all of her tools and started to work on the robot a little bit more. Upgrading weapons, allowing less fuel to be used when jets are on, and some other small things along with a new laser blaster to help with destroying the planet. She didn't get why though but the lasers she'd always try to install would never work. She saw no problems at all with them, but she ended up guessing in the end that her robot was still to low tech for the laser. She didn't even know how old Ris was and since Ris's memory disc was completely crushed she had to make another one from scratch.

Ris held her stomach and laughed as Zun toggled around in the robots circuits. After a while Ris started to kick and lean forward which made it impossible to do anything with the robot moving so much. She ended up giving up and put back all of the tools into the robots head.

"Warning: Fuel Supplies Low! Getting ready for Impact" Zun noticed she had dozed off and quickly started to push buttons trying not to impact with whatever was in front of her. It was no use, the fuel was too low to turn around from the gravity pulling them in. She looked ahead to a blue and green planet. Her computer screen read the words "EARTH". This must've been the place Zim was.

She set the course of the crash direction toward a house which was sending off Irken signals. She was hoping she was going in the right direction. At least if she got hurt in the crash he would probably know what to do being another Irken and all. She started to go faster and faster as her ship started to fall towards the ground. Zun and Ris grabbed onto each other as they started to scream terrified of what might happen to them.

"Incoming target! Evacuate! EVACUATE!" A computer in front of Zim yelled.

"GIR! Put up the shields! Quickly!" Zim yelled upstairs to where Gir was running around. Zim pressed some buttons and pulled some leavers trying to find out what was coming towards them. It was no use though since the target was coming in to fast to track.

Meanwhile Gir was upstairs screaming "Yay! Were dooooooomed!" while gathering a bunch of pillows. Gir quickly went onto the roof were he then laid the pillows down one by one. (The pillows will save them! THEY WILL!) The only problem was that there were only 5 small pillows and they didn't exactly cover the roof very good. Gir looked up to see it was a voot cruiser.

"Your friends are here!" Gir shouted as he jumped from the roof and went inside. Zim had come up from under his base from the small table.

"Gir what do you me-"but before he could finish the voot cruiser had hit their front lawn with a loud bang. Zim quickly went outside to see that the voot cruiser was now on fire and as he looked a little closer a girl and her robot stood up. She was using her spider legs and Gir had actually grabbed the robot. She quickly walked away from the fire and Gir had jumped out of the ship and up to Zim.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Zim yelled while pointing a finger at her.

"Geeze I just crashed ok! My name is Zun and I was looking for a planet to invade when my fuel ran out and we crashed here. And by the look of my ship I'm probably going to be here for a while." Her spider legs lowered her to the ground and retracted back to her back pack. One of her eyes was half closed from when she'd hit her head on the controls from the impact.

Gir had gotten bored from them talking and remembered he had the broken robot in his hands. He quickly dropped it on the ground which made a small clang. The two Irkens looked over from their argument and saw Gir about to kick the robot in the head. He only gave it a small kick which didn't even move it and the robot immediately turned on.

"Ris reporting for duty!" The robot said as it sprang up. Its eyes red again and right hand claw thingy on its head in salute.

Zun didn't notice that Ris was awake. She had turned around to see whoever it was that was spying on them. She looked out to a nearby fire hydrant across the street, at the top she could see something black and spiked. Hair perhaps, and most likely from an enemy.

"Wait here Zim" she said her voice cold and unfeeling. Zim just gave her a weird look and then noticed his disguise wasn't on and he was outside. Gir had his costume on since he had been wearing it for 2 straight days now. Zim quickly put on is hair and eyes and looked to were Zun was walking.

Zun was using her spider legs to walk towards the hydrant since her legs were bruised from the crash. An evil glare was in her eyes as each step brang her closer to the enemy. She stopped 5 feet away from the hydrant. Her left side towards the enemy as her left hand extended out. Her palm faced the hydrant, ready to destroy any kind of threat to her.

"Come out stink beast or I'll destroy you!" She yelled as anger filled her voice. She saw the figure start to move as it then sprinted away. Zim immediately noticed it was Dib but didn't do anything curios of what Zun was doing.

"You make it too easy" She said as she faded away from her spot and in front of Dib, she smiled as she saw the fear in his eyes "There's no escape from me, I will and always will be a nightmare no one can escape." Her voice deep with hatred and doom as she spoke. A fifth spider leg appeared from her back pack as it picked Dib up by the colar of his jacket. Dib struggled all the way back to Zims base which wasn't very far. She dropped him in front of an open mouthed zim who just pointed at her.

"How did you-"Zim was cut off by Zun though before he could finish.

"I'll explain later. First of all do you know this person who was spying on us?" Zun was lowered to the ground again by her spider legs which immediately withdrew to her back pack.

"Yes I do, this is Dib my most hated of enemies of all time." Zim replied.

"Zim who is this!" Dib shouted out.

"My name is Zun and you better not forget the name for it will be the last thing you hear befor you die a horrible painful death." Zun said a evil smile on her face, at this last. Zun then grabbed a camera from dibs hands and broke it in half, stomped on it with her foot and it then burst into flames (YAY!).

"Aww why do you always have to break them why not just take the film out and destroy that?" A sad Dib said as he showed himself out and went back to his house.

"Lets just get my ship inside and I'll explain as much as I can to you." Zun said as she started to walk inside the house on her spider legs. She took a voot carrier she had just asked the computer on and put her ship on. She looked up at the roof and a split second after the two parts opened up and the carrier went inside and the two parts closed back to make the roof.

Zun started to walk towards Zims door while Ris jumped on her head and grabbed her antenna again. She paused when she was about to grab the door knob.

"Are you coming or what?" She said with a slightly confused face.

"Umm…Sure but you must explain how you disappeared and then reappeared!" Zim walked over to the door, Zun had already walked in when he started talking. His annoying robot parents greeted him like normal but he pushed them to each side screaming "GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Zun looked around at the strange house and then toward the couch where her spider legs carried her over and she sat down with Ris still on her head. Gir took off his suit when he got inside and sat next to Zun and turned on the T.V. watching the scary monkey show.

Ris jumped off Zuns head and landed next to Gir and Zim. Ris stared at the screen with a blank face watching the filthy hygiene deprived twitching monkey.

"Ok to start things off have you ever heard of the top secret project created by the tallest?" Zun asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him. Zim started to think until he remembered hearing a rumor about it. He then nodded his head in agreement.

"Well……I guess you can say…Im the Ultimate machine they were working on. Well I was born an Irken but after they had done multiple operations on me to make it so I'm indestructible. I've destroyed many planets and many lives……" At this last sentence she looked down sadly to her lap.

"So the Ultimate machine wasn't a lie its actually real? Its…It's you? I don't believe it. Prove it to me if you really are this ultimate weapon." Zim said in a curious way. He had always thought of the ultimate weapon to be a machine not another Irken Invader.

"Ris! Defensive mode number 84! Now!" Zun and ris both sprung up and hunched over as multiple rockets immerged from Zuns backpack and Ris' head and back. "Defensive Mode off now!" All of the rockets immediately retracted back to were they had come from. "Now, attack mode 23!" Both of their arms immediately sprang upwards making their palms face toward the ceiling. Next what looked like a light started to flicker from the top of their hands about 4 or 5 times until lasers appeared and shot straight through the ceiling and towards the sky until it disappeared from sight. "Believe me now?' She had a small smile on her face. Light from outside shone into the house and on where the Irken girl was. Ris was already rolling around laughing hysterically with Gir.

Zim didn't look happy and got up from the couch, "I guess you can stay here for a while. Zun you can sleep on the couch and your S.I.R. unit can sleep with Gir in his room. I'm going down to the lab to tell the tallest you're here. Just don't bother me and you'll need a disguise if you're to go out again……now go away." Zim said as he went back down to his lab through the desk in the living room.

"Computer! Bring me to the roof!" Zun yelled up at the ceiling. A small platform came down and she stepped on it along with Gir and Ris.

When they had gotten on the roof she walked over to Zims ship and started to pick out an earth disguise for herself. She chose some eyes like Zims but instead her eyes were pink. For hair she chose short black hair that went to her shoulders and curved a little at the ends. She then chose at orange cat costume for Ris with black stripes all along its back. It looked very similar to Gir costume except for the fact that it had pointy cat ears and a small round cat tail.

"Perfect. Now Ris stay here with Gir and do something with your small life while I go out to explore this town. Do you under stand?" Zun said as she looked down at the small cat which was quickly nodding its head squeaking every time it went up or down.

She was outside now after shaking a very sad Ris off her leg and slamming the door. It was way more beautiful than any other place she had been before in her 50 years of life. Two shiny metallic wings came from her back pack and lifted her in the air As she headed to a nearby hill which on top was a beautiful pink petal tree. She flew over gracefully and landed in front of the tree. The tree slanted to one side and a thin long branch laid low enough for her to grab onto and climb up to sit on.

Some of her past started to come to mind for all of the planets she destroyed, lives taken, it was as though all she knew was how to kill and she didn't know why. She started to think some more when it hit her. The tallest. Her expression grew angry. It was strange how she could clear her mind here. She had never figured this out before. They were the ones always commanding her to do their bidding. She was always the one to do it. Always one to kill and destroy……

It was all their fault she held her emotions inside of her...that she was never liked…she always listened in on their conversations on how they wished more of this about her or that and she would always improve herself to them as though she was perfect but it was all a lie everything was a lie…everything they told her everything she knew. Everything!

She stared deeper at the city when she noticed it was very dark out. The city lights dazzled in front of her when she was snapped out its trance from a very annoying high pitched voice.

"Hi!"

"Ris what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you!"

"Is it that late already? I am kinda tired now that I realize it."

"What were you thinking of?"

"The planning of the deaths of 2 liars."

The small robot in the cat costume looked at her for a while, its eye twitched a little.

"Okeydokey!" Ris said in a very very high pitched voice. The Irken jumped on the floating cats back and they sped up to Zims base where she could rest her thoughts for a while.


	2. Dodgeball is scary

Hello anyone's pitiful soul who reads this!smiles I just wanted to say that this is not really emotional anime but instead one of her closest bestest friends! So call me Gackt! Not my real name so yeah…..sorry if the characters are a little….well not like the show but I'm trying my best so quiet filthy insolent earth human! Umm I mean which I am too…..yeah………anyway the reason I'm using her account thing is cuz my computer is evil and wont let me make my own curses ancient demon on computer Anyway! My fics will get better as I go on and Zun if you haven't already guessed is going to plan something BIG. So keep reading monkey slaves! Thank you!

Zun was on the couch laying their…..just staring at the ceiling. It felt only like 2 minutes she was so deep in thought but she really knew it really was hours now. She couldn't sleep with the lies of the two tallest on her mind. She got up and looked over at a small rectangular purple clock which read 2:17 AM. She couldn't believe Zim hadn't come up yet to go to bed, I mean what was he a Zlortl skurch!

She got up and started to walk around the house. She opened up the door to Girs room to looked inside. She squinted in the dark room to see things like "I love doom" posters and piggys hanging from the ceiling. She looked at Ris who was sleeping on a green beanbag and Gir was sleeping on a small circular light and dark purple rug. She guessed that Gir must've slept on the beanbag before and was nice to let Ris use it….or maybe she threw him off the bean bag…….either one is good.

She then walked back to the parlor and in front of the desk Zim had gone down earlier.

"Computer take me to where Zim is I have something I want to ask him." She whispered just loud enough for it to obey her command. The desk opened up and she jumped into the purple creepy metallic hole. She landed on her right foot first and then her left. She didn't make any noise at all though when she landed. She walked over to Zim as quietly as she could making no sound.

She saw Zim fast asleep on some controls in front of a computer. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Zim jumped up from a startled shock screaming "AAAAHHHHH THE SQUIRRELS ARE BACK!" He then looked to see Zun laughing at his fear of the squirrels. "What do you want?" He quickly spat out. "Geeze giggle I just wanted to ask you something" she started to laugh a little bit more until she was satisfied enough. "What?" Zim let out with a long sigh. She quickly got all serious again and tried to remember what her plan was again…..she forgot…….stupid. "…..I forgot…….but Ill tell you tomorrow. Now go to bed!"

She walked to the small elevator with Zim and went upstairs……along the way up though a lot of shoving and cramped space wasn't all to pleasant…..yeah someone coughZim!cough hit their eye against the wall while going up and when that Irken tried to push the other one back they shoved him in the wall yet again!

When they got upstair Zim went to his room in anger for being pushed in the wall a third time while Zun went back over to the couch with a smile of satisfaction on her face. It was strange now since this time she quickly dozed off dreaming of herself creating more chaos and destruction. But this time was different since it was the tallest dieing and she was the new tallest because of her superior self. Everything was great until the high pitched squeaking robot that woke her up.

"THE WAFFLES ARE DONE!" the robot was running around the room in a circle. It had its cat costume on and squeaked with every step it took.

She got up and rubbed her eyes. Stupid couch was pretty stiff which made her back a little sore. She stood up and stretched her arms by reaching up. Then something came to mind….What the heck is a waffle? She walked over…..more like dragged over to the kitchen by Ris as she was screaming random nonsense about the waffles.

She sat down along with Ris and watched Gir making the waffles as he stared deeply into the toaster. Girs eye twitched a little as Zim now walked in yawning.

"Sooooooooooooooo……………" was all that could be said as Gir gave Zun a plate of stacked waffles drowned with syrup. She poked at them first and then took a bite. "These are pretty good Gir what's in them?" she asked as the taste was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Soap And Peanuts!" Gir gave a very happy smile as he looked at her. Zun just shrugged and continued eating. They were pretty good.

"Gir! I told you no one likes soap and peanut waffles!" Zim yelled at the tiny robot in his costume as he received his waffles.

"Gackt likes them!" Gir screamed, and he sat down with the last waffles for him and Ris.

"Who's Gackt?" Zun asked Zim who was poking at the waffles as though they were radioactive.

"Girs been rambling on about this girl named Gackt for some reason. Its getting annoying but I know this is just a phase he is going through and it will soon pass like all the others!" Zim replied as he raised an eyebrow at Girs weirdness. "Ohh yeah and Zun your going to have to go to skool with me for a while until you leave so none of the filthy earth pigs don't get suspicious about you ok?" She simply just nodded while shoving down some of the waffles down her throat.

The two started to walk to skool in silence until Zun decided to speak up. "Ohh I remember what I wanted to ask! Have you ever desired to be the tallest?"

"Of course is that not every smeets dream?"

"What if I said you could be?"

"That's impossible since I've stopped growing a long time ago. It's simply impossible."

"Not with the Ultimate machine its not." She smiled and evil grin as Zim started to think about it.

"Whats the catch?" He asked with suspicion.

"Ok we both share the power together. I figure I could conquer about 20 planets a day so it will take us a while but as soon as we get more planets than the tallest we go to war."

"What? You never mentioned war? And what happens if we lose?"

"Were not gonna! I can wipe out 20 planets in 1 day! I think I can destroy a couple of stupid armies. And besides once we win I get to kill the tallest."

"Kill them? Why would we do that? And wouldn't we be going to war with our own people? This is crazy! This is stupid! I'm in!"

"Great! Now heres where you come in! I'll let you borrow Ris. She may look dumb but she's almost as powerful as me. You have to take control of all the planets while I'm at war and gone ok? Ill explain Ris to you later. She's a little complicated but Ill make a list of her attacks and defenses."

"Well ok that sounds good I guess…but why do you want to kill the tallest?"

"Personal reasons."

"Class this is Zun. Now Zun if theres anything you would like to say then say it now BECAUSE AFTER THIS I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" Ms. Bitters said coldly.

"whatever you old…Hello! My name is Zun and as long as you ignore me completely everything will be fine but if you don't I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A SWIRLING HELL OF PAIN AND TORTURE!" Zun yelled at the class. Everyone was now afraid of her and sorta cowering.

"Thank you Zun that was beautiful. Now lets see where can you sit?" She said as she scanned her finger through the class. "Uhhh……..You!" She pointed to a kid who sat next to Dib. "You are being transferred to the underground classroom!" she pressed a red button on her desk which made the kid fall under the classroom floor. Zun walked over to the desk and sat down as she completely ignored the speech the teacher was saying about how to make mayonnaise…….why would you need to know that? She looked over to what Dib was doing. It looked like he was drawing Zim being dissected but then again she didn't care. Dib noticed she was staring at him and quickly glared at her. She looked away……..how long did this last……………

"_IM GONNA GO INSANE!_"she thought about to break what seemed like her 50th pencil. She broke that one and just got another one from her pack. She saw Dib still staring at her which just got her even more ticked off…….She crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at Dibs head to try and get him to stop already since it was getting old. Everyone else though in the classroom decided hey lets also crumple a piece of paper and throw it at Dib too. But before they could throw it she glared at them through narrow slits for eyes which made them put the paper under their desks.

The bell finally rang but skool wasn't over.

"Time for Gym everyone. Now go!" Ms. Bitters demanded while pointing at the door.

It wasn't far of a walk and when they got there they had to change into gym clothes. The guys had white shirts with red stripes going down on each side and the shorts where also white with red stripe on the sides. The girls had the same shirt but instead of shorts they had white skirts with red stripes on the side. Her gym clothes were actually pretty comfy.

When they got in the gym they were separated into two teams. Of course though Zim, Dib, and Zun were on the same team along with some random kids. The worse thing though was that their team had all the kids who were bad at throwing hitting catching and a lot of other things that involved sports. They were playing dodge ball and each team went to the opposite sides of the rectangular gym. Everyone had grabbed a ball and went to their side.

"Okay how do we play?" Zun hurriedly asked.

"Pretty much you throw the ball at another person. If they get hit they're out. If your get hit your out. If they catch the ball when you throw it then your out. Whichever team has all of their people out loses." Dib quickly explained since no one else did.

"Ok that's easy enough thanks." Zun smiled. He just kinda scoffed and looked away crossing his arms.

The game had now started and everyone around her was almost gone in less than 20 seconds. She jumped in the air to dodge 5 balls that were aimed at her head when she saw it. Dib was gonna get hit out if he didn't move and he wasn't. She dived infront of him quickly getting hit with the ball instead.

"What the-" but Dib was cut off by a whistle from the coach by Zun calling a time out.

"Okay Dib this is what you do" She started.

"Why should I do what you say? She shouted back.

"If you want to win this then you'll listen to me!" She started writing equations in the air until she pointed to a wall that no one was near. "Okay throw there"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

She marched off to some bleachers and sat next to Zim who had gotten out after 7 secounds in the game.

"What did you say to him and why did you help him?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see and hes my teammate I could let one of my teammates die…..well I couldn't help you but that's because you were all the way across the gym floor and I didn't feel like saving you since….well I have no reason other than I didn't want to." She said as she watched the game. Zim of course threw a small fit but was over it and continued to watch the game.

Dib hesitated a little bit about throwing it were Zun wanted him to throw it……he decided that they were in skool and nothing worse could probably go worse so he threw the ball in the direction he was told to. The ball flew all the way over to the wall were no one was and everyone just pointed and laughed at dibs stupidity. The ball though bounced back and hit each kid as though they were part of a human pinball machine. Some of the kids were even smashed against the wall and left huge dents behind. This of course got every kid on the other team out and left Dib and the others cheering until the ball bounced off the wall again and hit Dib in the face almost breaking his nose.

"Ohh yeah I forgot to mention to duck" Zun managed to say as she and everyone else started to laugh.

The rest of the dodge ball games were exactly the same almost except Zun won almost every game since she would sacrifice herself for some of her teammates to give them instructions of where to throw so they could be the heroes.

It was time for lunch now and Dib decided to see if Zun was the same way about hating bologna like Zim was. He threw a piece at her but it just slid off her head like nothing and got her so angry that the only way to release it was to throw Dib out the window and she did.

"How did the bologna not affect your skin?" Zim asked as Zun sat back at the table.

"Two words Zim. Ultimate Machine….You don't pick things up fast do you?" She said as she flicked some mashed potatoes at Zim which made him start to scream and roll around on the floor in agony and pain from the healthy food. "Wow you're really pathetic huh?" Zim got up having smoke coming off of him where the potatoes had hit him near the eye. He managed to get it off but he was still burning.

Skool was finally over but it was raining so Zim and Zun just waited at the front door of the skool.

"So why are we waiting again?" Zun asked in curiosity as she went to go touch a drop of rain with her finger but was quickly yanked back.

"The water will burn your skin!" He quickly shrieked but Dib had decided to splash water near them anyways. Zim rolled around screaming in pain since he forgot to renew his coating of glue and Zun just stood their as though nthing happened. She walked down though and grabbed Dib by the back of his collar. The rain was to thick to see anything but you could still hear the screams of Dib until he was finally thrown over to were Zim was also screaming from the water and went through the door.

Zun walked back now but with a pink umbrella emerging out of her pack she grabbed Zim by the hand and dragged him back to the base avoiding huge puddles which just made Zim scream louder and more annoyingly.

When they got their back to the base it stopped raining just to tick them off.

"I'm going out to plan for tomorrows Invasion okay?" Zun watched as Zim just twitched repeatedly and took that for an "ok".

Hurray! I think writing 5 pages of nonsense is good enough for my second fic! Well the plan is out and now no one cares I bet. Their going to try to take over the universe before the tallest do and try to kill the tallest also. Yes please people review even if you don't like it or maybe have some ideas to make this story a little bit better. And if you do like it then you can have a cookie! But that's not all! You also get a free bag of sugar! Hurray for sugar and cookies! Chocolate chip cookies to be exact since oatmeal cookies taste like crap! Well I should start writing my third fic now and getting that over with. Oh yeah and sorry this took a while since this is my first ever fic!

Gackt signing off!


	3. A Promise To Be Kept

Ahh the third fanfic!...I gues I'll have to destroy my brain while thinking of more random nonsense……..If you would like to kill me for doing bad with keeping up with updating than feel free to kill me with the cookies Im hand out and/or with the bag of sugar! But I've been thinking about something lately which has changed my life! I don't know how it has but PAINTCHIPS are cool! Yes paintchips! The things you peel off you wall when bored and even attempt to eat just to see if they do really taste good…….now that I mention it so does shaving cream………..I SAID NOTHING! I've been listening to a song called Winds nocturne…..I think there's something wrong with me……..Now on with my fan fiction!

Gackt Signing Off!

Zun spread out her long mechanical wings when she shut the door. She ran a couple feet until she jumped she flew upwards in the clouds. She wanted to try flying in them when she first noticed them during class from being bored to death with "Making Mayonnaise!" the movie. When is a kid ever going to need to know how to make mayonnaise? Aww well who cares!

"Well would you look at that. Its one of them flying robot gophers again….." a crazy lady sitting in a lawn chair who lived in the house next to Zims said.

She flew on the top of the clouds running her hand threw the top. She was a little wet from the water in the clouds but it didn't matter water didn't affect her……neither did fire, lightning, lack of air, and a whole bunch of other things. She went down down and started to fly so fast down toward the Pink tree she liked. When she landed though she stood on the branch she sat on. A chilly breeze swept pass her though. Her wings wrapped around her shielding her from the cold as she rubbed her arms trying to restore the heat to them again.

"Gaz Im going out! If Im not back before 6 then…….Well I dunno…."Dib shouted toward his scray gothic sister.

"IF YOUR NOT BACK BEFORE 6 ILL RIP YOUR ARMS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS FOR MISSING DINNER!" She threatened……Dib just slowly back up to the door terrified of getting his arms ripped out of his sockets.

When dib got outside he saw something dart towards the sky. It was Zun, he could tell from the green skin and long black hair. He ran towards the direction he saw her go. He saw her then dart from out of the clouds to a tree where he quickly followed while putting on a suit to make him invisible.

When he got their he was completely invisible except for his eyes. He hid behind a bush near the tree. He looked and saw her wings folded over her her as she slightly shivered.

"I see you there Dib." Her words startled him since he jumped a little.

"Dib Im not stupid I see you there." This time she turned her head towards him looking into his revealed eyes. She didn't have her disguise on and he just stared at her pink eyes. Those weren't the normal eye colors of an Irken. He had done much spying on Zim and his calls to find out the only colored eyes their were was red green and purple. But how……

"Come here and Ill try and explain. I cant tell you much but Ill only say a few things. I know you saw me flying." He was surprised to see how much she knew about things. And did she just read his mind or something? It didn't really matter though so he did what he was told and sat next to her on the branch.

"I know Im not a normal Irken…." She started "But a life like mine is unimaginable…….have you ever slaughtered a mother or father in front of their child even though you didn't even want to be their in the first place" all dib could do was turn off his invisibility and shake his head no. "I never wanted this life but because of some jerk destroying a lot of Irk and the reproduction chambers this is my life. My tube was found in the rubble by the tallest…..the destruction made Irk almost collapse and become defeated by other planets. That's when the decision came to try and make me become almost invicible so I could help in the war after a lot of training.………Only one thing can defeat me but Im not telling…...if you ever had my pak attached to your spine you'd be on the ground whining in pain." She started to laugh as she imagined it.

"I bet I wouldn't." She looked over to him in surprise. She took off her pak and was about to hand it to dib when she paused.

"You only have 10 minutes. If you can hold in a scream of pain for that long then Ill give you these magic beans." She dug her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out some colorful bean looking things.

"Those are just really old skittles." Dib pointed out the obvious.

"Yes skittles……And If I win then you have to………be my slave for a week!" she smiled an evil grin. Dib thought for a moment but then nodded. He really wasn't going to wear it but instead his plan was to steal it and run away but as soon as the pak touched his hands it crawled on his back and was inserted into his spine before he could even jump off the tree.

The pain was horrible as he felt wires running through his veins inserting themselves inside his organs taking control of everything in him. But the worse was when he felt something that felt like a plug that went through the soft tissues of his brain. He didn't know how anything could live with this pain every single day…..he started to twitch screaming with shrieks of horrible torture. This was when Zun immediately took off the pack since she could see he had enough even though a minute hadn't even gone by since he had her pack. She put back on her pack and then down to where Dib had fallen off the branch and sat next to him.

She looked off at the distance at the stars that where just appearing in the orange tinted sky. The clouds were pink and lights could be seen in the city where the two lived. Dib sat next to her after recovering from the pain.

"This planet truly is beautiful," she spoke slowly "I promise that even when in war with Zim that this planet will be protected…It be a shame to loose all of this" She rested her head on her knees since she was in the fetal position.

"War?" Dib asked as he looked at her sadly.

"Me and Zim are going to try to take over the Universe. We also plan to destroy the tallest and take over the armada. But I don't think I could ever destroy Earth…….I've never been able to find somewhere that I could actually feel safe there." A few tears ran down her face but she quickly wiped them away trying not to let Dib see. She didn't like to seem weak but sometimes even she cracked under all of the pressure.

Dib looked down at his watch which read 5:57.

"Oh no! Gaz will rip my arms out of my sockets if I don't get home soon!" But as soon as he started running he was picked up by Zun who was flying above him. He was scared at first but thenhe started to feel safer.

He still couldn't believe someone like her had to go through so much emotional and physical pain. Even if she was an alien no one should have to be put through that. When they got to his house they flew down to the ground in a spiral until dibs feet could touch the ground. The only problem was that when he went to turn around and thank her she was gone.

"Thanks" he whispered softly to himself although he thought that he heard a "You're welcome" from behind him. No one was their though and he turned back to go inside his house. He was grateful though to know earth was safe.

Well now Im getting sic of writing today so I think Im gonna half to end. Poor Zuns life is so tragic…..poor me I have no reviews that's so tragic………..But I'll get over it after attempting to eat the paint chips that are just so darn colorful…..Ohh yeah and Zun now has a slave! Only for a week but it'll be fun! And she got to keep her really old skit-I-I mean magic beans……..yes that's what I meant to say……………….

Gackt Signing Off!


	4. Mentos The Fresh Maker

It feels like forever since I've updated…..if anyone actually likes this or is reading this far then I'm shocked! But still my brain hasn't recovered since my last story with one of my friends. It's a Naruto one called "Stories never Shown On Naruto". It has yaoi in the second chapter just as a heads up but remember that in that chapter it wasn't on purpose it was because of glue………..no one can understand me huh? Well I'm really pissed off though as I write this cuz I have no internet………but when ever this is posted remember I had to be reduced to board games when without my dear sweet internet! How I long for it…….And now I'm over it………sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………..

Gackt signing off

--

Zun started to walk around the house trying to avoid Ris's screams of joy for her master's arrival home. She peaked into the kitchen to see Ris jump onto Gir's head and just sit there while Gir shouted bloody screams of hell and running around. Gir just stopped though immediately and for some unknown reason Ris fell backwards on her back. This time though when Ris got up Gir jumped onto her head and this made Ris run around screaming mimicking the same thing Gir just did. Pause for no reason, Gir fell off, Ris jumped on his head, running and screaming……….she watched for a couple minutes trying to figure out what they were doing. That's when she decided that she really didn't care and just walked over to the couch to watch the scary monkey show.

Her eye started to twitch as she couldn't stand the screaming. It just went on and off and on and off……………She took the two robots by each arm and started to drag them to the door where she threw them outside against a gnome which broke in half. She kinda felt bad for the thing but the gnomes also creeped her out which always made her want to break them. Just staring at nothing with them big ol beady eyes……………..She decided to go up into the attic to fix her ship. It wouldn't take her long she knew. Probably only a few hours or so. A day at most.

-

It had been a while now that she'd been fixing her ship and all she had to do know was repair one of the rockets and the engine. She didn't feel like doing it right now and decided to put it off tomorrow. She yawned a little and then got up from under her ship. Her legs felt numb and it was weird to walk for the first couple of seconds. She went downstairs on a mini elevator disc thing. She walked off and then looked over to the small clock. It was only 11:42.

She started to walk around trying to find the two corrupted robots. It was weird though since they appeared to be no where……."Ohh wait when I threw them did they just stay there……..oops………" she started to talk to herself. Zun walked over to the door and opened it. Outside everything was how she had left it when she went to the attic. It was like a picture which had frozen in time to capture the moment………(wow way to corny)……….She picked up both the robots who just squealed with laughter.

She looked at the two and then at there antennae. Could it be? She walked inside and took some tools from inside Ris's head and brought them over to Girs where she started to delicately work on his antennae.

More than 2 hours had past and the clock now read 1:57. The two robots yawned and walked slowly to Girs room. Zun too couldn't help but yawn. She drifted to sleep on the couch after a couple seconds.

-

"IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED!" She opened her eyes to see Ris running around in circles screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Ris shut up!"

"Ok………guess what?"

"What?" She regretted saying that after.

"IT WORKED!"

"What worked?"

"Gir's antenna thingy duh."

'_Ohh yeah…it worked?'_ She went over to Gir and pressed the top blue sphere on the top. That's when the Mento's song came on.

"What the?" She clenched her hands. "Ris what did YOU DO?"

"We downloaded the Mento's song!" It said with a huge smile across its face.

She stomped away to the kitchen to get something to eat. She quickly grabbed a muffin which Zim was about to eat then walked out of the house after getting on her disguise. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

-10 minutes later-

"Hey what happened to my muffin?" Zim said confused. He never noticed it being grabbed out of his hand. Gir just shrugged.

-

Zun just sat there waiting for Dib to arrive. Her week of fun was going to begin with her new and improved slave! That's when she saw him.

"Hey Dib slave!" She yelled at him and got up. Dib came over.

"Slave?" He questioned.

"Remember our little bet?" She said proudly. Dib just slouched.

"Great….."

The rest of the day went good for Zun, bad for Dib. Zun made him carry what seemed like a thousand books, used him as a shield in dodgeball, and other torturing things. Except for one which she knew he'd like.

When the day was over she dragged Dib to the hill with the pink tree. She looked around sensing no life signs other than a few squirrels and then took off her disguise.

"Okay one last thing you will be helping me with today which I think you'll like."

"Yeah right." Dib had his arms crossed and then took a twig out of his hair and threw it at her. She caught it easily.

"Exactly." She said with a small smile.

A few moments later Dib found himself in a giant robot.

"Ok to make it simple your in my own personally made robot death machine. Now all you have to do is get out all of your anger and attack me. Ok?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Dib pushed a button and sent a laser at her. She easily dodged it.

"You see I just need some practice before I go destroy some planets." She said with a smile of confidence. Dib then did as she said and he actually liked working the robot. It was pretty neat trying to kill an alien.

-

It was almost 6 at night and there training ended. Zun didn't even break a sweat while the boy was tired from just pushing buttons and pulling levers.

-

The rest of the week was almost exactly like that but the last day Zun completely destroyed the robot but managed to get Dib out before it exploded and he died. Now she had already planned on what planet to take over first. She had decided to take the ones closest to earth that had life. And she couldn't have mercy like she did with Dib. She held back on him the entire weak by only making dents in the robot. She could have easily destroyed it in less then 2 seconds if she really wanted to. And now she was soon to depart to the first planet, Gzarf. It wouldn't take her long and she would have to take over another 19 after that.

_And so that war begins…_

-

Feel free to kill the author for her very long absence but YAY I have the internet back…….I guess I should since I posted this but still……..anyways I'm sorry but its kinda hard to make 2 fanfics at once especially with homework and stuff on top of that. Ill try and update as soon as possible though!

Gackt signing off!


	5. Fir The Crazy Psychotic Robot of Doom

Ok…..kill me….it's been months I know….but I also have had a good thing happen in my life! I do karate and I've been asked to teach! I'm only a green belt which is cool! I'm so excited! I get to try it out first on Tuesday and Thursday. Hurray!  
-.-

Finally the 20th planet…How long had she been in space? 3 maybe 4 minutes? She ran quickly over the face of the planet dropping off energy bombs she created using her own energy and then forming it in her hands. The explosions going one after another after another never ending it seemed. Her wings extended and she quickly flew away an explosion quickly following behind her. She of course having the word "Ultimate" in her name and made it out just in time. She turned around all cool like now flying on her back through space.

"Air is for squares." She restated to herself rather proudly. She was very tired now and needed to rest. Although "Ultimate" she was still Irken. She had her limits still. And she did like to breathe even if she didn't need to. It made her feel more….umm….normal.

She didn't bother looking where she was heading. She was too tired to move her head let alone open her eyes. She was fully relaxed until she was hit sharply in the head with something large.

"Aghhh! Stupid meteors!" She cursed as she looked to see what had truly hit her. She stared at the SIR unit floating by her head.

"Ris! What a second….You're not Ris." She stopped flying and looked at the SIR. A huge dent in its head. She opened it up to see the memory chip almost completely destroyed. She could fix it but it would take her months. She sighed. She continued to search through the SIR's head until she found the ON switch.

"I LIKE COFFEE!" Her eye twitched from its first comment.

"…perfect." She gave an annoyed expression. She fully looked over the robot. It was all black. The eyes, the shoulders, the front and black plates…even the antenna top.

"Were are we?" The robot asked sadly. Its antennae lowering.

"You don't know?" She asked confused.

"All I remember is……nothing." It looked like it was gonna cry…but robots can't cry…

"Umm… your chip was badly damaged but I'll repair it for you so you can remember. For the meantime you can come back home with me." She touched the dent on the robot's head seeing how deep it was and how much force she needed to repair it.

"Stay still." She said sternly. The robot obeyed. She reopened its head and placed her hand on the other side of its head pushing with force until the dent was almost completely gone. Only 2 or 3 small barely noticeable dents still showed and the robot stared blankly at nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The robot started to scream.

"Shut up you can't feel pain!" Zun said covering her ears in her own pain. _Not even Ris is this loud!_ She thought to herself.

"Ohh yeah…." It immediately stopped with a huge smile on its face. It then started to giggle annoyingly.

"Let's go already…" She said taking the robot by the arm and continued flying.

_Whose robot was this…and why did it have a dent in its head?_ She'd figure it out later. Right now she had to get back to earth. Maybe if she was quick she could get back in time for school……wait today was "Makin Mayonnaise The Musical"…….Today is a day were she'd skip! She was not going to watch people in tights humiliate themselves with mayonnaise!

-.-

"Finally were here." She said exhausted.

"But it's only been 1 minute and 6 seconds!" The robot said pointing out the obvious.

"Silence! Do not question me!" She yelled at it. Her wings though weren't agreeing with her and instead started to spazzem as sparks started to fly out of them. And the fact that gravity was also involved didn't help. She grabbed the robot close to her tightly. Her back facing the ground as fire was now around her from the friction she was making. Her eye's shut tightly waiting for impact.

She plowed right in front of Zim's base head first stopping right in front of the door.

"……oww……" It was all she could say.

"You okay?" The robot made its way out of her grip which loosened with ease. It started to poke her head with a stick.

"Continue to do that and I will snap your arm in half!" She glared at it. It was only a threat since she didn't feel like moving. She knew she had to through or she might be seen without her disguise and having a robot next to her wouldn't help at all. She got up with weak legs. Her head pounding as she took the robot's…...hand claw thingy and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and collapsed breathing heavily.

Zim walked over to her and just stared. He then noticed the robot next to her.

"You DARE bring another ROBOT IN THIS HOUSE!" Zim screamed and pointed at the robot which was now chewing on the sofa.

"I've had a rough day so stop yelling."

"Not until you explain what…..IT'S doing here! Zim shall have to filthy robot thing in his house! Are you mad with the waffles!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She said pinning him to the wall. "I've had a rough day! I'm skipping skool! And I'm going to rest and THEN when you get back home I'll tell you everything! OK!" She got pissed off and NO ONE wants to piss off an "Ultimate Machine".

"Ok." He said blankly and walked out the door. Zun looked over to the black robot continuing to chew on the sofa.

"Stop it!" She yelled at it. She walked over to the table and sat down. Her head was getting a little bit better…until the two terrors arrived…

Gir came through the fridgerator and crashed through all the meat while Ris came right through the floor.

She held up a card that had the number 9.9 written on it.

"9.9! 9.9?" Ris screamed grabbing onto her masters color tightly. Gir was screaming bloody cries of hell until they noticed a black robot chewing on the table.

"Who's dat?" The cat let go and walked over to it.

"I dunno yet but he needs a name…" Zun started to think…

"FIR!" Gir screamed out rather high pitched. Zun just stared but it didn't really matter since she couldn't think of anything either.

"Ok lets go with Fir since I got nothing." She didn't want to think anyway.

"I like that name!" Fir said approving.

"Ok I guess you need a costume then." He legs were still weak so she didn't get up instead she called upon the two idiotic robots who were going to have a new member soon. "Ris, Gir go up into the attic and give Fir a costume. Make it something good ok. An animal like you two. Got it?"

"No!" The two smiled. Good enough for her. She rested her arms on the table and her head on her arms. She let sleep come quickly. She only needed 15 minutes of rest to regain her energy completely then she can try to repair the chip or something.

The countdown in her mind went off and she opened her eyes to see the creepiest sight in the world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed falling backwards in her chair.

"RIS! GIR!" She called the two robots. She got up and the two robots squeaked over to her from the couch.

"What is that?" She pointed to the light brown squirrel on the table which had stitches in the costume.

"It's Fir's costume!" Gir shrieked with joy.

"A squirrel?" She questioned.

"Aint he ugly?" Ris spoke this time.

"Umm yeah! And creepy!...actually this'll work...I can't believe I'm gonna say this but g…good…GOOD JOB." She never said that before……to anyone really since to her everyone was useless. But for her mission on the universe she needed someone to watch over the planets while she rested for battle. She made sure she didn't kill anyone. Just scare them a little so that they gave in.

"Scary Monkey Show?" She asked. All three of them squeaked and giggled in joy as they went over to the couch and flipped on the flat screened T.V. thing. She'd make it work somehow even if she was to go crazy…………

-

Ok done with that. Must admit Fir sounds like the kind of robot I would have. The whole black thing is pretty cool and it is my favorite color. Well soon you'll figure Fir's past but I would like to say in "Megadoomer" is were I got Fir. But why he was floating in space I wont tell .  
Well Gackt Signing Off!


	6. Blood And Ice

Jesus Christ, somehow the stupid me ended up deleting the first story! How could I be so...STUPID! Now this is me trying to type the story again without really remembering what it was about. Like my friend Kaoru says-

There's only two words to say at a time like this "Oh shit!"

-.-

It had to be the 16th episode of the Scary Monkey Show in a row and she still couldn't figure out the difference between all of them. She was slouched over the couch, the only support for her head was her weak arm which felt like collapsing from boredom.

Relieved to see the door open and Zim standing there she lifted her head.

"You're on fire!" Gir said with delight from his master's pain.

"Stupid human stink fell on me!" Zim cursed.

"That doesn't explain why you're on fire." Zun pointed out.

"Ohh...Well that particular human stink ended up being the Mayonnaise Jar in the musical! And you'll never guess what he was filled with!"

"Mayonnaise?" Zun said sarcastically

"How did you know?" Instead of answering him she just shook her head in disbelief.

"Ohh yeah you wanted to know about Fir, right?" She asked him changing the subject.

"Fir? Who's Fir?" Zim asked confused as ever.

"You know the black robot I took home." She said pointing to the Squirrel on the couch.

"Ohh yes where was I...GET THAT THING OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim screamed pointing at the door.

"So enemies or the Irken Empire, like I dunno Dib, can find him and take him apart, learn all of our secrets and destroy us?"

Zim opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Zun raised an eyebrow in curiosity obviously knowing she had won.

"Your arms are weird!" Zim said running to his lab in defeat.

"My arms aren't weird!" She yelled back. She looked down at her arms and then to the three robots. "Are they?" The three robots all shrugged.

-.-

"FOR THE LOVE OF IRK, FIR! GIVE ME THE COFFEE!" Zun screamed running after the hyper active robot.

"I DON'T WANNA LOOK IT ME GO!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!"

It was another average morning. Gir was making waffles with only god knows what in them, Ris was standing on the ceiling asking where her marbles had gone which could never be answered, Zim...well Zim still hadn't come back from his base yet. But Zun! Zun had the greatest job of all! (Sarcasm)

She got to try and CATCH THE HYPERIZED FIR AND TAKE BACK THE COFFEE!

"That's it I'm outta here!" She said. With her disguise already on she slammed the door and got out of the heck filled house. And just to make her day even more special it started to rain! No wait! Downpour! (Sarcasm Overload! Sarcasm Overload!)

"...perfect..." was all she could say to tell how her day was starting off.

-.-

When she made it to skool she walked over to the playground. Some kids were playing dodge ball, others hanging onto the slippery monkey bar, and the others she didn't bother to look over at. She sat down on a swing. Her head tilted low as she started to remember some memories of when she first made Ris. It took her a really long time and when finally done the Tallest were furious.

-Flash Back-

"Ris? Ris! I'm back!" She yelled into her room. She had just come back from training. The only friend she had was her small robot companion which made everyday a little bit more bearable.

For now they were visiting Irk on a large building. Wars were always planned here, she never knew their next destination since the details were "Top Secret". More like a load of garbage to her.

"Ris? Ris? Where are you?" She said looking around her room a bit. She hid Ris so that the Tallest didn't find her. Well Sir Units don't have genders but she like giving Ris one since she did look like a girl. But that was aside from the point. The Tallest seemed to be a little to protective of her and didn't want the fact that the Ultimate Weapon was real to get out. Not that she knew she was the Ultimate Weapon then, but soon she was.

"Uh Ohh." She quickly ran about the building. She was hoping that the Tallest hadn't found her. Who knows what they would do with Ris.

She ran up on the highest floor of the building. That's where the Tallest were most of the time since it was the place were the entire city could be seen. She looked at Tallest Red with Ris in his hand holding her by the top of her head. Purple was right next to him.

"Look I can explain!" She tried to reason with them...but first she needed a reason...

"No need. We know exactly what to do with this robot." He said walking over the window.

"We need to destroy its memory chip." Purple said following right behind. With a small toss Ris went straight out the window.

"Ris! No!" She said running after the robot jumping out the window herself. The Tallest not expecting her reaction had no time to think or react themselves.

"Master!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She was so close to Ris. Hearing her screams made her want to get closer. She reached out her hands, only a couple of inches away. She quickly grabbed her claw. The ground was coming in closer now. She held Ris close to her, with her back facing the ground. The robot still screaming although more likely she would survive than her. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for her end.

The impact was brutal. Falling over 90 floors isn't the coolest of things to do in your life. She had even created a giant crater which went at least 40 feet into the ground. She still had Ris in her arms who tried wiggly out of her choking grasp.

"Master? Master, are you ok?" Ris said hoping somehow she had survived.

"Oww...that hurt...a lot." She managed to say. She got up with Ris still in her arms but immediately laid back down when a surge of pain shot right through her left foot.

"Masters Alive! Masters Alive!" Ris said hugging her.

"Ris. Go get help or something. I think I broke my foot." She said wincing at the pain which kept coming over and over again.

-End Flash Back-

Yup that was the day she broke her foot, saved Ris, and learned that the reason she survived was because she was the ultimate machine. And the Tallest also let her keep Ris to help her at the first couple of missions she was going to be given.

"Zun? Are you dead?" She shook her head waking up from her daze and looked at Dib who was standing in front of her waving his hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine." She said quickly trying not to look stupid...er.

"You do know I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes trying to wake you up."

"Ohh I'm sorry! Just lost in thought today." She said through a fake smile.

"Ok 'cause class is about to start soon."

Her eyes widened as she quickly got to her feet and started to run. When inside she slipped a couple of times but managed to get back up quickly by saving herself with her hand. She managed to make it in class in time but soaking wet. She took her seat leaving large puddles where ever she went.

"Today Class were going to learn about how Coke explodes upon itself when you put Mentos in it." Ms. Bitters hissed. Zim shot his hand up immediately.

"Yes Zim?" Ms. Bitters said giving him the right to talk

"Does this Coke have any nuclear weapons of mass destruction? And do these Mentos help in it's conquer for world domination?" he asked putting his hand down.

"No." She said plainly. Zun shook her head in his stupidity. He knew nothing did he?

-.-

"It's time for recess. Now get out!" Ms. Bitters yelled at the class.

"Ms. Bitters! Should we really be going outside with metal playground equipment in a storm this bad?" Zun question her. All she got for a reply though was an "Ehh" of uncaringness. The rest of the class though had already gone outside with the exception of Zim since his glue coating wasn't strong enough for a storm this bad.

Zim jumped in front of the door though before she could go outside of the class room.

"Look, I know we were foolish yesterday for having that meaningless fight." Zim started off.

_Is he actually apologizing?_ She thought surprised.

"And so I except you apologize from deep down in my squeedly spooch!" He said with a smile, holding out his hand in a peace treaty. She pushed him to the side out of her way stomping down the hall and outside.

"That jerk! He should be apologizing to me! Ohh sometime I just wanna...ERR!" She kicked her way back over to the swing. She looked upwards watching as the rain came down. She blinked too much to get a full mental picture of it all and it kept changing o she couldn't figure out what it exactly looked like.

"You know what one day I'm just going to be pushed off the edge! I can't stand how hectic my life is!" She said to Dib who had gotten on the other swing next to her.

"Tell me about it. Everyday people ignore me, throw things at my head, push me around...duck!" He said getting down. Zun look to her right to see what he was talking about. She only saw a giant rock flying at her head. Not much time to react so WHAM! She got the full impact of it and was sent flying.

A group of kids gathered around her. Whispering things like "Is she dead?" "Willy is going to get in so much trouble!" "What a loser!" . She got up. Her eyes glowing and she stumbled away from the other children. She held her head trying to figure out what was wrong with her...she didn't feel right for some reason. Like as though something inside her had changed.

She sat up against the tree still holding her head. She felt like puking to try and get better.

"Zun? Are you okay?" She looked up only to see a blur. She recognized the voice to be Dib though.

"Is anyone around still?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No. Not that I can see why?"

"I think there's something wrong with me. I can't see and I feel really weird." She took out her contacts and looked around. She still could only see blurs. Pain this time surging through her right arm. She clenched onto it tightly only to feel it being replaced with a metallic gun longer than her own body. She could loose control now...She couldn't loose control! Not here! Not now! She shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back.

"Zun! Zun! What's wrong with you? ZUN! Can you hear me?" He started to shake her trying to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes shot open, they glowed intensely sending a chill up his spine. He let go of her and stumbled a little ways back as she got up. He watched her eyes scan along the playground. The storm grew more violent as the wind whipped and thrashed about threatening to blow them away.

"Zun?" Dib whispered still staring. Her head shot over to him, glaring she lifted her right arm (which was now the giant gun) with ease pointing it right at him. She pointed the gun upwards holding back onto her head from the Irken trying to fight back the Machine. The gun shot of tons of bullets and a few missiles into different buildings across the street, some even across the town.

She looked back down at him. Her eyes now back to normal. Her gun clanked against the ground as it fell. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the dib who was on the ground, eyes shut as he covered his face with his arms in fear. Her gaze next went to the buildings and the shouts as the humans called out the names of their loved ones.

"What have I done?"

She shot off away in a pink blur with her wings which instead of being metallic looked like ice, not caring who saw as she made her way out of town and towards the one place she could try and escape from it all...

_The tree..._

-.-

She leaned back against the pink tree. Her right arm gun thing was lying next to her. She held her knees close to her with her right hand and she cried silently to herself wishing to disappear.

"I'm not okay!" She screamed up towards the sky. She stood now. Taking her right arm she swung it against the ground slicing a scar into the Earth's surface in frustration. "I'm not okay! You hear me! I'M! NOT! OKAY! You wear me out!" She swung her arm furiously slicing deeper in the ground until she spotted a huge rock near her and smashed it into pieces.

"You promised me." She looked over to see a cloaked figure approaching her. She didn't bother to protect herself though...she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"I...I didn't have control." She said staring as he came closer and she could make out Dib standing there through the thick rain.

"You always have control...you chose to loose it though."

"I don't have control! I don't have control on how I live or how you live!"

"Machines don't live." He shot coldly at her.

_Those...words...so cruel...yet...so...true...How can three simple words hurt so badly?_

She collapsed on her knees in the mud which now had written Irken symbols on it in which she embedded in it like scars. There were 9 characters in all written on the ground.

The translation?

**I'm Not Okay**

"Dib I...I..."

"Zun I suggest you get away from this planet and go back to where ever you came from. You broke your promise and killed these innocent people. You're not welcome here anymore."

"You're...You're right." She said in between sobs. "But if I go back I won't fulfill my dream. Back with the Tallest I will truly be controlled. I have no will against them. I can't stop them! I'm not okay! Do you hear me! I'm not okay!" She shouted swinging her right arm furiously clenching onto her head with her left arm.

"Yes you are okay!" he said coming a little bit closer.

"No I'm not! Look at me!" She said gesturing with her right arms gun. "This is not normal for an Irken girl! I'm only 50 years old and my life is already chaos! I'm not normal! This is not me! This is a machine! I'M a machine!" She fell back against the trees hard surface as more tears ran down her face.

Dib ran up to her. He wished what he had said to her never came out of his mouth. He tried to silently comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He made sure to stay a little distance between her sharp, icy blades for wings.

"Why were you chosen? Why were you born like this?"

"It was 50 years ago. This idiot who had stolen a Frontline Battlemech went on a rampage during Impending Doom 1. That moron ended up destroying all of the Birthing Facilities which also destroyed all of the smeets that were in there as well. My tube though was found in the rubble afterwards and immediately they gave me to the Tallest to do with. They could have chosen any other smeet if that moron hadn't come along and destroyed Irk. I wouldn't have even become the Ultimate Machine if he didn't destroy Irk."

"Why?" Dib asked intrigued at the information he was receiving yet still saddened by what she went through.

"Well once it was destroyed almost completely we became weakened. When the tallest saw that one smeet had survived they decided on creating this Ultimate Machine which could never become defeated and destroy others instead who threatened Irk. Multiple surgeries were performed on me and thus the "Ultimate Machine" was created."

"That's horrible." Was all Dib could think of saying.

"D-Dib?" She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Huh?"

"I-I wa-want you to do me a f-favor." She said choking on her tears which she wiped away with her glove.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I-I want you t-to...kill me." She said with her eyes pleading out to him.

-.-

I AM DONE! I added a lot more than the first time I made this and then stupidly deleted it so be thankful for my stupidity...what? That didn't make sense...so stupidity is a good thing? Ehh who cares! Well tonight it's a night for me to try teaching the younger kids Karate! I'm not sick anymore! YIPPIE!OMG the word YIPPIE has the word PIE in it! THAT'S AMAZING! Well I can't wait to corrupt the younger ones with my wisdom! Just kidding!

Gackt Signing Off!


	7. Cheese Fountains And Fish

Yeah So I'm sick still and I'm supposed to teach Karate today...this sucks...my life sucks...Fir is cool...I LIKE TACOS...and the world is forever doomed by Fish...

-.-

"W-What?" Dib asked confused as ever.

"I said I want you to kill me." She used her left hand to break off the top of her right wing which stained her glove in blood. She slowly moved her arm forward to Dib. Her eyes looking at him with sorrow, pleading to him. He extended his arm and grabbed the sharp blade.

He looked down at the blade which separated life and death.

"If I kill you your dreams will end. What would we be accomplishing if you were to die?" Dib spoke softly.

"Your right...If I were to die my dreams to kill the Tallest would easily vanish, Irk may even collapse without me to protect it...But if I don't die then I'll just kill more and more taking others lives. I'm not only a machine, but a weapon and there's no such thing as a weapon that doesn't kill, and a machine that lives."

Dib slowly raised his hand in the air. Lightning flashed as the storm grew more violent. The wind thrashed about almost knocking him off his feet. His grip tightened. The blade so sharp almost breaking his skin.

"What would this accomplish?" Dib asked again, dropping the shard.

"I would stop killing."

"But would they stop dieing?"

"No but-"

"Everything dies, everything lives...even you."

"Machines don't live."

"Look at Gir. He lives...and eats tacos but still, Gir is a machine and he lives."

"And if I die...Fir...his memory chip will never be repaired, he was counting on me...And Ris, what would happen to her?" Zun got up. She looked over to her broken wing she damaged herself. Her arm started to return to normal as piece by piece just like how it formed it broke away until only her arm was left. "I'm not meant to die...or at least not yet. I have too much to do before I'm gone."

She started to walk away when she turned around back to Dib.

"My wing is broken so I can't fly, and my disguise is...somewhere. How am I gonna get back home? I can change my eyes but my antennae will still be showing." She shut her eyes and then reopened them revealing human eyes.

"Here use my jacket until we get to your house." He said taking off his jacket and handing it to her. She put it on and put the hood over her antennae.

"Thanks...a lot."

-.-

When finally back at the base she grabbed the doorknob. It turned but when she tried to open the door it was stuck. Before she opened the door she gave back dibs coat and then turned back to the house. She changed back her eyes to her normal color and gave the door one good tug, opening it. She sighed seeing the entire house coated with cheese dripping off the ceiling. Gir was stuck on the floor swimming but going no where and Fir was stuck by his head on the ceiling running with coffee in his hands.

"NACHOS" Gir screamed noticing her.

"What did you do?" She asked walking in the house with her spider legs.

"Well I wanted Nachos so we made a cheese fountain!" Gir said.

"THEN IT EXPLODED!" Fir quickly finished Gir's sentence while still running.

"Where's Zim?" Zun asked Gir who was still swimming in the cheese.

"He's still at school!"

"Ohh yeah we still had school today...Ohh well I'll go tomorrow I guess." She said trying to find somewhere which wasn't cheese coated to sit but gave up and went on the couch. There was oddly a pizza box next to her.

"Is the pizza still good?" Zun questioned.

"No!" Ris screamed as the pizza box exploded revealing the robot's hiding place.

"Why were you in there?" Zun asked.

"I was pretending to be a flashlight!" Ris said an idiotic smile on her face.

"Ooooookay..." She turned her attention over to Fir this time.

"Fir give me your memory chip." She said. The robot opened the bottom of its foot and sent the chip flying at her head. She caught the pieces with ease.

"Why was it in your foot?"

"Cuz I got fishies in my head!" Fir turned enough so that Zun could see the fish behind the robots eyes swimming.

"You all scare me..." She said as she started to work on the chip, ignoring the robots screams of delight.

-.-

Very weird chapter, huh? I thought so too. First it was why she shouldn't die and then it was filled with useless stupid crap! Well I'm gonna go do something else with my pitiful life...while being sick. Have fun being healthy -.-

Gackt Signing off


End file.
